


【SD花+流．中短篇】礼物（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．中短篇（文：十甫） [4]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花+流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花+流．中短篇】礼物（文：十甫）

周日，本是阳光普照的日子却突然下起雨来，总是让人特别怨恨，尤其是那些已踏出家门赶往赴会、却被迫在半路滞留的人，在进退不得间，那种怨念特深。

“高宫，你给我们滚出去，你一个人太佔位了。”野间看见远处正有两位女子向他们的凉棚跑来，便推了一把才刚在凉棚下佔到一席位避雨的高宫，一个踉跄，高宫便跌出凉棚外，立即便被雨淋了满头。恼羞成怒的他，且不管凉棚下除了他们五个樱木军团成员以外是否还有其他人在，一个急冲，便把凉棚下的人冲散，“依啊哇哎”声中纷纷跌出凉棚外。有者见势不对，也不管雨势仍大，马上拔腿就跑，转移阵地。

“高宫，你搞什么鬼呀！大家都淋湿了！你这混蛋！”野间对肇祸者高宫骂道。大楠也在旁埋怨。

“你才混蛋！见色忘友的傢伙！看招！”高宫不甘示弱地回骂，更一个箭步冲向野间，两人开始扭打起来，而本在旁劝架的大楠因不知被谁揍了一拳后，也加入战围。三个人的混战，此时谁是谁非谁胜谁负都不重要了，最重要的是可以尽情发洩，年轻人的旺盛精力总是需要一些管道去疏通一下。

看着三人乱七八糟地扭成一团，洋平问樱木道，“喂！要把他们拉开吗？雨势越来越小，怕再待下去会惹来警察。”可是，等了好久都没听见回应，便转头望向樱木。只见他呆立细雨中，眼望前方，似看着高宫他们，脸上却没有任何表情，一反过去那只要一见高宫他们打架就一副兴灾乐祸的模样。

“喂！花道！”洋平用手肘捅了樱木一下。

半晌，樱木好像突然回过神来似的，“啊”了一声，看着洋平，“什么事？”

洋平审视了他一会，说，“没什么，若有事的话，你就先走吧！他们由我来处理就可以了。”

“他们？”樱木顺着洋平的手指向前方望去，见野间、高宫、大楠他们互相扭拉中，身边还围着许多人，奇道：“他们干嘛打架了？”

洋平笑了笑说，“精力过剩。”拍了拍樱木，“走吧，办你的事去。”

樱木看了看洋平，摸摸自己的后脑勺，说：“那我走了。”

看着他远去的背影，洋平摇了摇头，他从昨晚的湘北篮球部庆功宴上就发现樱木不对劲了，当听到不知谁说流川即将到美国去的时候。原本樱木因湘北最终在他高三的时候称霸全国，完成前前队长大猩猩赤木刚宪未竟霸业而意气风发、狂妄豪语，待听到流川将到美国去的消息，脸色立即大变，然后又突然狂笑不止，接着又到处去劝队友们多喝几瓶汽水，却始终没向流川走去，如往常般互相尽情揶揄挖苦、吵嘴打架，似乎当流川隐形。然而，待流川提早走后，樱木又突然变得沉默，导致连向来迟钝的篮球部经理赤木晴子也频过来询问洋平，“樱木到底怎么了？”

想至此，洋平不禁叹道：“这傢伙……”他知道，有些事，还是得让当事人去弄个明白，旁观者如他，如何心思清明都帮不上忙的，唯有，静观其变吧！

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
雨，仍绵绵细细地下着，可是樱木却不管因疾跑而狂扑面的雨滴，只想快点见到那个他此刻在心中狂骂的“臭狐狸”。

还未奔近学校的室内体育馆，就已听到“啪啪啪”的拍球声在馆内迴响。他知道，流川就在那里，他周日返校自个儿练球的习惯，三年来如一日，风雨不改。

樱木“嗖”一声，大力拉开体育馆的门，即见流川在拍球上篮。俐落的动作、优美的进球，如同当初对他做的示范演习般，丝毫未变。

突然，一粒球向他飞来，耳中即听到流川冷冷的声音说道，“一对一。”

自然反应地接过那粒球，樱木眉毛扬起，“看谁怕谁？”抬手将球往流川一抛，反手就将雨湿的上衣脱了，开始了他与流川进行了多年的“争霸战”。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
追、拦、跑、跳，当最后一个球仍被流川抢去并成功灌入篮框中时，一切动作顿时静止，馆内徒留篮框的摇晃声以及两人因激烈运动过后的喘气声。

也不知过了多久，流川开口打破缄默，“十比八，你输了。”顿了一下，又说，“精神不集中，你在想什么？”昨晚被樱木“冷待”了大半晚，心下早已不爽，此时见樱木在喘气的当儿不时偷望他，待与他视线接触又立即转过头去，更是不满，便主动询问。

见流川目不转睛地瞪着自己，似乎不回答就不会善罢干休的样子，樱木摸了摸后脑勺，然后问道：“为什么去美国？”

“想去。”流川想也不想就答。

“为什么想去？”

“就快毕业了。”

“你不在日本打篮球了吗？你以为自己得了MVP就很了不起了吗？竟然想去打美国佬，你还不够格呢！你……”

“我一定要去。”

本来尚有许多话要骂将出来，却被流川突然打断，樱木顿时语窒。

看着流川坚决的脸半晌，樱木突然别过头，问：“几时走？”

“后天？”

“这么快？”樱木立刻回过头来看着流川。

“嗯。”流川点点头，“怎么？舍不得我吗？”

听流川突兀地反问，樱木先是一愣，然后脸上一红，结结巴巴地骂道，“谁……谁舍不得了？你最好快点滚！别在这里碍着本天才的发展！”见流川的眼睛仍直勾勾地看着自己，虽然不发一言，可是眼神却让他感到惊慌不已，而且有窒息的感觉。

这样对望不知过了多少时候，樱木再也受不了流川的无形逼视，于是选择转身离去。

他快步走到场边，拾起自己先前扔在那儿的湿上衣，往肩上一搭，走了两步，又停下，知道流川就跟在他身后，便背对着他说：“臭狐狸，你听着，去美国后不要输给美国佬，也不要丢日本的脸……不然，我会飞过去揍你。”

话声才落，手臂就被一人扯住，只见那人的脸突然在自己的眼前放大，接着只剩下对方漆黑眼珠的范围，再然后什么都看不见了，只感觉到自己的唇突然被施加了压力……

待樱木回过神时，才发现，流川早已离开了体育馆。搔了搔刚被对方鼻息喷在脸上的麻痒处，突然“啊！”的一声跳将起来，他想起来了，刚刚──流川吻了他。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“喂！小弟！你怎么可以这样！后天就要上飞机了，你怎么到现在还不收拾行李？”

听姐姐突然跑进房间来鬼叫，流川立即把MP3的声量调大，然后从衣柜里拉出行李袋，再抛出一些衣服，假意收拾行装。待把姐姐打发走后，便立刻锁上房门，躺在床上闭目听歌。可是，却不知歌者唱些什么，心绪飘得老远。

他终于还是主动打破了他与樱木之间那暧昧不明的关系，在他离开之前。

他与樱木，在别人的眼中，也许是冤家或者是好拍挡的关系，感情似好还坏。但只有他心里明白，他与那白痴之间，并非只有这些，还有一些说不出口的汹潮暗涌，唯有他俩相互靠近才清楚感受到。

说白了就是，他喜欢樱木，而且喜欢到只想将他佔为己有。他一直忍耐，也一直等待，直到今天，他终于按捺不住，吻了他。

他不知道过后樱木会有什么反应，也不去想他会有什么反应，反正他现在只需要等待一个答案──一个拳头或者是一个回吻。

倏地，他坐了起来，然后下床走到窗边，拉开窗帘往外望，即见一个红头正在他家门口晃动。

他立即拔掉耳中的MP3，打开了房门后就疾奔下楼，也不理会身后的姐姐从她房问口探头问话，“小弟！你去哪里？行李收拾好了吗？”

一拉开家大门，一点也没估计错误的便看见樱木那见到他后突然发愣的脸。他也就趁樱木发愣时，伸手就拉过他的前臂，将他拖拉到一条横巷。那里街灯昏暗，也鲜少人行走，最方便他们俩进行“谈判”。

“你到底想怎样？”流川也不拐弯抹角，单刀直入地问道。他已没时间跟樱木拖拖拉拉下去，况且，之所以会造成今天的局面也是樱木咎由自取的，若不是他突然对他说出那些类似关怀的话语让他感动的话，他也不会吻他啦。总之，就是樱木的错！

本来就已经发愣的樱木，被流川这么一问，更是愣上加愣。

「我到底想怎样？」其实，他自己也不知道该怎样，他是来找答案的。

今天上午被流川吻了后，一直觉得自己脚步浮游，硬是没回到现实中，直到见到洋平。

他问洋平：“你有被人吻过吗？”

“有。”

“谁呀？”

“这与你无关吧？你有被吻过吗？”

“有。”

“谁呀？”

“流川……啊！”樱木顿时发觉自己说错话，立马掩嘴也掩不了洋平贼笑的眼睛。

“什么时候？刚刚？”洋平笑问道。

樱木“刷”一声，脸立刻涨红，嗫嚅道：“那个……这个……”

“别这个那个了，你对他说喜欢他，所以他吻了你？”

“不是……咦？你怎么知道我……喜……”

“现在不是说这个的时候，流川为什么问吻你？”洋平装着一本正经地问，其实肚子里已笑翻。他这傻哥儿从在国中时有被女子拒绝了50次的记录，但一上到高中，这记录就停止不前，让他觉得奇怪。起初以为他是因为赤木晴子，后来多番暗中观察，才发现阻止樱木再“破记录”的，另有其人，而且还是个可以影响樱木思绪和决定的人──他一进入高中就认定的死对头──流川枫。当他刚知晓樱木的心思时，除了震惊以外，也很好奇他怎么会突然喜欢上一个男人，而且还是那个流川枫。待多观察他与流川枫的平日相处，他终于明白，他与他之间其实是容不下第三人，因为他们对对方的态度是非一般的对待──一个容易与人打成一片、大大喇喇的樱木，却偏偏对流川小心眼到容不下他一个冷哼；一个对人拒之千里、永摆面瘫脸的流川，却总是对樱木反应过度，还会主动挑衅。他们俩林林总总的大小相互牵绊的事，真要数，数也数不清，所以，后来洋平就不再理会这两个活宝，反正缘分天注定，听天由命就是。

“喂！花道！他为什么吻你？”良久都没听到樱木的回答，洋平唯有再问一遍。

樱木可被洋平问倒了，他怎么知道那臭狐狸突然发什么瘟呀？

他是喜欢流川没错，可是，他可不敢让他知道。若被流川知道，他以后永远都难以在他面前昂头做人了，又怎么可能再像以前那样理直气壮地对他大呼小叫、跟他打架打得淋漓尽致呢？

可是，流川为什么会吻他？

突然灵光一闪，他捉住洋平的肩膀紧张地摇晃，“洋平，你说那个狐狸是不是喜欢我？”

看着此时双眼发亮的樱木，洋平倏地感到一阵鸡皮疙瘩，然后摆摆手说，“我不知道哩，你自己去问他吧！”

所以，樱木现在就出现在流川家的门口，不，就在这条横巷里，听流川首先发难，“你到底想怎样？”

「我到底想怎样？我到底想怎样？」樱木喃喃自语了一下，突然像是清醒过来似的，眉头一皱，有点恼羞成怒地指着流川吼，“什么我想怎样！？应该是我问你想怎么样！今早你这个……那个……”一想到今早的情景，樱木禁不住脸上一红，那个“吻”字死活也说不出来，唯有指了指自己的唇，“这个！你到底是什么意思？”

却见流川挑了挑眉，似笑非笑地看着他，半晌，答道：“礼物。”

“礼物？告别的礼物？”一听到流川的答案，联想丰富的樱木立即想到流川向每个人送“告别之礼”的画面──大猩猩、眼镜兄、三井、宫城、洋平……

倏地头上一痛，原来被流川狠狠地搥了一拳，耳中还听他骂道，“死白痴！你胡想些什么呀！”然后感觉身体被推至背部靠墻，接着唇上就被另一人的唇牢牢地吸着，而且有股惩罚性式的狠劲，让他的唇痛得不行，甚至尝到血液的咸味。

正当他想推开流川的时候，他却放开了他。只见他狠狠地瞪着自己，微喘。然后开口说道，“礼物我只送你！死白痴！”手背往唇上一擦，就想转身离开。

樱木见状，立即伸手拉着流川。他现在终于明白流川的意思了，于是对他说，“你的礼物不够好，让本天才送你吧！”说罢，把头趋向流川也想学他一样给他一个吻，可是见到流川近在眼前的眼睛瞪得老大，刚刚说豪语的底气突然洩了，死活吻不下去。

两人大眼瞪小眼了一阵子，却见流川突然闭上眼睛，然后樱木就感觉自己的腰突被紧揽、后脑也被一手牢牢按着，然后，又接到流川送来的“礼物”了。感觉唇上的力道越来越重，环在腰上的手臂也越圈越紧，樱木也不甘示弱地用力“回应”──倏地转身将流川反压在墻上，学流川般使劲地吸吮他的唇，直到他也破皮流血。

也不知过了多久，似乎直到肺中空气全被挤压出来、严重缺氧了，两人才愿放开彼此。

“我……哈…哈…一定会去美国的……你…哈…哈…可不可以等我？”樱木边喘边问流川道。昨晚，他一听到流川要去美国，心立刻就若有所失。从那刻起，他就有了要去美国的念头，直至现在，更加确定自己想去的心，因为，流川要到那里去了。

倏地，流川将樱木紧紧揽抱着，在他耳边说道：“我三个月后回来。”原来，流川只不过是代替了他那因意外受伤了的姐姐去参加国际学生短期交换计划而已，并非如学校流传的那样，去美国留学不回来了。

“明年，我们一起去。”半晌，流川又对樱木说道。

听流川对他说出承诺，樱木开心地回应道，“好，明年，我们一起去。”用不输于流川的力道将他牢牢地抱着，一个人在昏暗的灯光下咧嘴大笑。

十言甫语：2010花道生日贺文。


End file.
